Book 3: Story of my imperfect life
by DrSexyHerobrine
Summary: Takes place 15 years after my first story. Steve wakes up from a nightmare to see his perfect world is littered with Herobrine's creations. After meeting Herobrine, they meet Damon. What happens next? UPDATE 3/31/14 UNDER HIATUS UNTIL BOOK 2 IS FINISHED OR CLOSE TO FINISHED!
1. Prologue: The imperfection starts

**I'm back from the dead! No one is here so I'll just make another fan fiction!**

_ Steve was walking through the forest, looking for trees to chop down with his handy diamond axe. He had sore feet, bruised arms and legs, he was hungry, and he had low health._

_Just then he realized that the sky was pitch black._

_Click, click, click_

_Mooooooaaaaaaan_

_He whipped around to see zombies and spiders behind him, some with swords and some with potion effects._

_Where's my house?_

_He started to run. No, he SPRINTED in a random direction since he lost his house._

_He headed for the desert._

_He fell down into a 2-block-deep hole._

_Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"_OH SHI-"_

_Just then, explosions were heard, and his limp body was torn to pieces._

Steve jerked awake to see daylight, and he was covered in his cold sweat from the nightmare. He has been experiencing a lot lately. This was his 7th night this week he had a nightmare.

Steve got up out of his bed, and he went to his kitchen.

He pulled out an apple from his food supply chest, and he went to sit down at his hand-made table.

Ruff!

Steve was greeted by his pet wolf named HeroKid.

"Hey HeroKid, how's it going?"

Herokid whined and rushed to the door. Steve opened the door, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Flames all around his house, lava where water was placed, smoke filled skies, aGhasts flying all around the sky, creepers all around his house, and hostile wolves running towards Steve.

Steve knew who did this to this once perfect world.

Herobrine.


	2. Chapter 1: Deadly save and encounter

**More chapters, YAY!**

As Steve steps outside into his once perfect world, he starts to clench his fists. He punches his wooden house in anger, but realizes his house is on fire.

He runs inside and grabs 3 buckets of water. He throws two buckets of water on his house, and one bucket of water on the terrain.

A hostile wolf bit his leg.

He stabbed the wolf's head with his sharp diamond sword. More wolves came rushing towards Steve.

Creepers blew up the wolves, thinking they were on Steve's side.

_Just to get the Ghasts…_

The Ghasts started firing fire balls at Steve. Steve started to take cover in his water-covered house.

20 minutes later, the Ghasts blew up.

Astonished, Steve walked outside to see the smoke was cleared up.

A strange figure slowly levitated down to where Steve was.

The strange figure was covered in a dark cloak.

"Weapons down." And so, Steve dropped his weapon, his only weapon, onto the ground. The diamond sword bounced off the ground lightly, and you could hear a ringing sound.

"Who are you?"

"Who are you!? Oh I know you, your Steve!"

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh I just happen to know everyone's name around this part of the world. You know, I created key parts of the world. Then I got vanished to the Nether because I created mobs and such things that can harm a human."

"So, who are you?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"Oh silly me, where are my manners?"

Steve backed up when the strange figure pulled up the hood that was covering his face. The strange man looked exactly like Steve, but his eyes, those pupil-less eyes gave him scary thoughts. One being that was in scary tales back in the day. A being that Steve believed in that caused everyone to be ripped apart by the mobs that invaded the cities all over the world. A being that was known by Steve, and who was responsible for the imperfect world he lives in today. A being whose name that Steve couldn't bear to say. That being was named Herobrine.

And Herobrine was standing right in front of Steve.


	3. Chapter 2: Oooh scary!

As Steve was in shock of what was in front of him, Herobrine just chuckled to himself.

"You know, life is full of surprises! I wasn't planning to come and save you myself, but since I heard that some mobs were destroying the over world without my command, I just HAD to kill the disobeyers."

"…Oh…"

"You owe me one by the way." Herobrine started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Steve honestly thought that he would help and clean up his own mess.

"I'm chopping down trees for your house."

"Good luck." Then Steve walked inside his house and waited.

Ruff Ruff Ruff!

Herokid stumbled throughout the house to greet Steve.

Just then Steve heard knocks on the door.

Steve runs to the door. "I'm coming!"

Steve opens the door to be face to face with a mysterious person. The cloak this figure was wearing hid his face pretty well, but you could make out some details. White shoes covered with dried blood, ripped purple shirt with dried blood along with his hands. His voice was husky.

"W-who are you?" Just then, the figure gently throws off his cloak and throws it onto the ground. He fully reveals himself. Cracked shades as black as the night sky, ripped black jeans covered in mud, and a headset covered in dirt. His skin was as tan as Steve's skin, and his hair was very loose and brown-ish black-ish, with semi-long hair covering his forehead. He was wearing chains around his wrists, semi-long.

Herobrine returns with oak logs in his hands. At the sight of this man, the logs plop onto the ground.

"Damon?" What are you doing here?"

"I am here for you two. Come with me.


	4. Chapter 3: Damon and the endermen

Herobrine and Steve walk behind Damon at a surprising pace. The walk is very quiet. Suddenly, Herobrine brings something up.

"How did he find us?" Damon immediately answers the question.

"I put trackers in both of you two while you guys passed out when my daughter hung you two. Th-"

"Wait, when was this?" Steve grabs some apples from an oak tree while he asks the curious question. Steve throws two apples to Herobrine. They all exit the forest biome and enter the savanna biome. The grass is very dry, and there are crooked trees nearby.

"15 years ago." Damon stops in his tracks.

"15 Y-" Herobrine muzzles Steve's mouth with his hand from behind.

Damon drops to the ground when he spots a massive amount of raged endermen in the distance. Steve and Herobrine drop behind Damon.

"After you two killed me, the endermen became enraged, and when my daughter brought me back from the dead, they attacked me and my daughter. I barely made it out alive, but my daughter got stabbed in the arm multiple times by an endermen."

Several endermen turn around and spot Damon. They teleport behind Damon and gets a good grip on him. The enraged endermen teleport away with Damon, leaving Herobrine and Steve behind in the dead silence of the night.

"What just happened?" Steve takes a bite of his apple. Juice squirts everywhere.

"They took Damon. Should we get him back?"

"… um sure…?" Steve and Herobrine get up and walks back to the forest biome, to Steve's house, to format a plan to retrieve Damon.

**I come with news:**

**I will make a story along with this story. It's going to be about what happened in the 15 year gap between Strange Tides and this story, in Damon's POV! I should start it soon!**


	5. Chapter 4: Aria

**Lol has anyone read my other stories yet? I mean, you need to read them in order to know what's going on! **

Steve and Herobrine sat each other on a chair behind a wooden table. There they tried to brainstorm some ideas on how to retrieve Damon from the strong grip of the endermen. HeroKid ran into the room with his dish in his mouth. Steve stands up and walks to the kitchen, searching the chests for raw beef, with the dog dish in hand. He sets down the dog dish onto the floor and grabs a raw beef breast and 2 cooked beef thighs. He sets the raw beef breast into the dog dish and gives HeroKid fresh water along with the food.

"Eat up." Steve pets HeroKid on the head and walks back to the room Herobrine is lounging in. Steve brings the cooked beef.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Toss me one of those cooked beef thighs." Steve tosses a beef thigh to Herobrine and seats himself in his chair. He replenishes his hunger with the beef fully after 10 minutes once all the beef is in his stomach. Silence is in the air. Herobrine breaks the silence.

"Think of any ideas while you were in there?"

"No." A knock on the door is heard.

"I'll get it!" Herobrine springs up and runs to the door. He opens the door to be face-to-face to a figure that looks wounded greatly, covered in blood and mud, and happens to be female. Black hair, electric green eyes, a barely recognizable light blue hoodie, mud- covered purple jeans, and stabbings in the left arm.

"And who shall you be?" Herobrine raises his left eyebrow.

"Aria. Remember me?"

"Yes, I do anyway. I don't know about Stevie over in the other room." A yell from a different room can be made out clearly.

"DON'T CALL ME STEVIE, DOUCHEBAG!"

"Ignore him."

"Do you know where daddy went?"

"Daddy?"

"You already know he's my dad. Shut up!"

"Alright… By the way he got kidnapped by some endermen."

"Oh I think I might know where this place is."

"Okay, but first lets clean you up. Come in!" Herobrine turns around and yells something to Steve.

"STEVE PREPARE ARIA SOME FOOD SHALL YOU?" A response is heard loud and clear.

"OKAY!"

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Good chapter eh?**


End file.
